Talk:Main Page
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the Main Page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal. ---- Hey not that im saying the logo is bad of anything but i would like to re-do that one but with more character on it. Would that be ok?--Yuffie2211 15:31, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Just Checking Hey, Its RiceBallxCat, I was just wanting to see who is active on here so I can accurately get an idea on how many contributers we have. Please just sign you name here and the date. Thanks :) *-RiceBallxCat-* 04:38, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Oct. 21st 2010 *--✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 21:50, October 22, 2010 (UTC) *th` purplxholic was here =] 17:27, November 13, 2010 (UTC)purplxholic :) *Hige unari 13:48, January 4, 2011 (UTC) *Einne -Konnichiwa..- 4:13 March 19, 2011 (UTC) *misspaffle 20:25 December 16, 2011 *Gingersplash April 6th, 2013 GlitchBug; April 19th, 2013 (Hi!) *A wikia contributor May 31, 2014 hello people plz don't make me feel lonely I dont Know who Idk who edited the Sohma character page but most of it was quite wrong just saying :I undid it. You can do that, you know =_=. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 18:40, October 27, 2010 (UTC) : :Well yea i know you can undo it, I guess i didn't know that you were going off the book i've only seen the show. Sorry! i am so sorry for screwing the page by adding the table. DX i was using a laptop to edit... th` purplxholic was here =] 15:16, November 16, 2010 (UTC)purplxholic Pictures! Hey! RiceBallxCat here! No wiki in paticular, but in the past some pages have been clutered with photos, and I just wanna say unless the page is very long, if more than five photos are on please make it a slideshow or just make it more put together! Thanks! *-RiceBallxCat-* 03:27, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Pictures! Hey! RiceBallxCat here! No wiki in paticular, but in the past some pages have been clutered with photos, and I just wanna say unless the page is very long, if more than five photos are on please make it a slideshow or just make it more put together! Thanks! *-RiceBallxCat-* 03:27, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello!RiceBallxCat! here. There was a few quetions about two animes, there is only one anime. Some one has been putting (Anime 1) (Anime 2) in aarticles, especially Akito's page. Who did it? And if you did it, could you please explain what it means? You aren't in trouble, we just don't want anything confusing on our articles. Thanks! :D [[User:RiceBallxCat|'~~**RiceBallxCat**~~']] P.S.: If you do not wish to say it in public, please email me at riceballxcat@yahoo.com Blank Pages?! No! Hey! It's RiceBallxCat! I've been browsing through pages and I found that a lot of the episode description pages don't have much on them(To get the first page of the episode lists, click here). We highly encourage you guys to work on them so we have no more blank pages! Thanks! *-RiceBallxCat-* 02:34, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat, anyone? Hey Furuba fans! I'm very sorry for not being as active as I used to be. There has been a lot going on. I think we should expand our support group, leader group, whatever you want to call it. purplexholic will be moved up to admin, and I will probably recruit one or two more bureaucrats. If you are interested, please contact me on my talk page or email, riceballxcat@yahoo.com. My apologies again! And thanks guys! You're awesome! *-RiceBallxCat-* 08:31, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Kinda Strange... This is going to sound extremely weird, but does anyone know in which book or chapter Rin and Hatsuharu have sex? I want to know so I can make sure to skip that chapter and retain at least some innocence 03:31, December 17, 2011 (UTC)) As far as I know, they don't do it in the actual story; there's one flashback that shows them in bed with Haru's shirt off, but it's not explicit. 19:38, January 10, 2012 (UTC) WHY?!?!?!?!?! Why is it always the best animes that are always so short? I seriously think that they should add more episodes, because there is so much that isn't covered. I mean, in the anime, you don't even know who Izuru and Kureno are!!!!!!!!!!! MAKE MOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRREEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 03:55, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :Why are you telling us this? --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 20:28, January 21, 2012 (UTC) My Apologies. Hello, fellow Furuba fanatics. I am deeply sorry for my lack of participation on this page. I only have a couple more weeks of school left then I shall be returning to this site. This is bad admin behavior and there is no ecxuse. I apologize. Thank you to all the lovelies who have continued to edit. This page is progressing well! But a reminder, do not post nonsense or vandalize these pages. The other editors and I have spent a lot of time perfecting these pages and we'd appriciate the respect. Thank you and I'm sorry again! *-RiceBallxCat-* 04:06, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :It's okay, I haven't been on much myself; I've been busy with so many other Wikis. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, and a golden slaughter of retribution. 19:41, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Grammatical Aide I don't mean to offend anyone, but I noticed some grammatical errors on the main page. If these could be resolved, it would be wonderful. On the message discussing the false speculations of "Season 2" says "no claims has been made", but it should be "have". This is a bit nitpicky, but nonetheless...On the Kureno description, it should say "had his curse broken", not "had his cursed broken". But the main problem is that "protagonist" is misspelled on Tohru's description. Again, I'm not trying to be nitpicky or mean, but I just wanted to help resolve this... If you could get around to these, it'd be great. You guys do a lot of hard work, and I appreciate it as a major Furuba fan. GlitchBug (talk) 00:05, April 20, 2013 (UTC)GlitchBug :I'll be nitpicky. It's "Grammatical Aid" or "Grammar Aide". I'll fix it. (Is the Main Page locked?) --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ In death, in life. 14:35, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Design I wonder why this wiki's colors are magenta/pink if the manga has blue on the side of all the books Pink on the words, but the books aren't fully pink.